Port arrangements can provide access to a separate space located in the interior of an apparatus or container. These applications usually exist in containers equipped with a heating or cooling jacket, when the access to the product or reaction space extends through the heating or cooling jacket. In Lueger, “Lexikon der Technik”, 1970, Vol. 16, for example, a port arrangement for the interior of a double-walled container is described, in which sealing between the outer container wall and the port tube extending through the same is effected by means of a stuffing box. In this way, a movement caused e.g. by thermal expansion is permitted between the inner and the outer apparatus wall.
Another construction is illustrated in the drawing, FIG. 1. Here, the port 10 of the inner jacket 12 is concentrically guided through a second port 14 located flush in the outer jacket 13 of the container. The flanges of the ports 15, 16 are screwed to each other, so that the space between inner jacket and outer jacket is sealed. A compensator 17 provides for a mutual displacement of the inner jacket relative to the outer jacket due to thermal expansion. The port 10 is closed by a blind flange 18. The blind flange 18 can also be provided with a cylindrical displacer, which in the mounted condition protrudes into the port 10 e.g. up to the inner jacket 12, in order to prevent deposits in the port 10.
In the German Utility Model G 83 05 747.1 a lead-through is described, in which the inner port tube is equipped with a compensator and the outer port tube is divided in two, wherein the first part is welded to the inner jacket and the second part is welded to the outer jacket of the container and the two parts are connected via a bearing shell made of a material with low thermal conductivity. By means of this construction, a conduction of heat between inner and outer jacket of the container via this port tube should be avoided.
In DE-AS 1 573 289 a temperature sensor arrangement is described, which should also be suitable as lead-through for other measuring purposes. The so-called temperature sensor is a rotationally symmetric, tubular rotary part which is equipped with a flange at its upper end and with a thread at its lower end. To use the same as a lead-through for e.g. measuring sensors, this part is introduced into a hole in the wall of the inner jacket from the interior of the inner jacket, with the threaded end first, and screwed to a nut. This screw connection at the same time serves for attachment of one end of a bellow to the wall of the inner jacket, whose other end is attached to the outer jacket, so that the temperature sensor and the bellow together form a lead-through into the internal component. It is disadvantageous in this arrangement that the temperature sensor must be introduced into the hole in the wall of the inner jacket from the inside of the internal component. In practice, however, the good accessibility of the mounting point necessary for this purpose, is not always ensured.
A disadvantage of the constructions as described in FIG. 1 and in G 83 05 747.1 consists in that they are exclusively suitable for internals firmly installed in the apparatus or container. For internals which should be removable from the apparatus, e.g. for inspection or repair, these ports are less suitable, since they must be cut off from the component to be removed, in order to provide for this procedure. Such cutting off, and also the subsequent reattachment of the port arrangement, requires a great effort.